Disorderly Conduct
by electric gurrl
Summary: "Oh, but abuse of power is what power is for, Chief Beifong." — Toph x Azula. O/S.


A/N: This is the first of this ship I've posted (I have more to post, though) and I am _super _in love with it right now. This one is almost entirely smut, with a bit of plot and character development (mostly smut, though). My upcoming work is much more layered thematically and way less focused on sex.

* * *

**Disorderly Conduct**

* * *

Toph can hear her breathing. She can no longer feel the girl who was abandoned by the rest of her Agni Kai Triad companions; she must have climbed somewhere, and so Toph tries to pinpoint the breathing and avoid being tackled from above.

They raided a base of the Agni Kai Triad, and it was the best score the police have had in a long while. But some got away. _This one_, Toph will not allow to get away.

She continues walking, cautiously, her eyes closed as if that will help her feet and ears.

And then she feels the strong heat of flame and narrowly dodges it. Her heart leaps as she still cannot find the body of the person after her. It suddenly strikes Toph that she must know. The woman must know how Toph's sight works, and that only inspires the earthbender to hunt for her more voraciously.

The chase begins as Toph starts ripping up whatever metal or stone she can find. And at last, the firebender needs to defend herself, and they clash as they keep walking. Toph runs, they fight, it is brilliant.

And then Toph feels a stone wall barricading her. The firebender is pressed up against it now, and Toph can hear her gasp of genuine panic.

"I think we've been here before, Chief Beifong," purrs a voice that, even after fifteen years, Toph has not forgotten.

Toph's memory immediately flashes back almost twenty years in the past. An abandoned town, hot desert sand beneath her feet, a _princess surrendering with honor_.

"Azula," Toph says sharply, the name alien on her lips after so long. No, there is no way Toph caught her. She has been presumed dead at this point because she vanished without a trace. Likely died in the forest, everyone eventually decided.

"Yes, oh, yes," Azula purrs. "You've got me in a bind..."

[X]

"You've caught me," Azula says calmly and Toph inhales and exhales deeply. The fight to take Azula down was rough, powerful bender versus powerful bender, and it took backup on Toph's part to lock her up. Now they are alone in an interrogation room, long past dark, and the majority of the officers have gone home. "Now, that's a feat that most people wouldn't dream of accomplishing. It's very hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found, even with my brother's resources."

Toph shrugs. "The only resource I need is myself."

"You certainly don't lack for confidence. But how far can confidence and bending get you? I had plenty of both... and look at me now. Oh, well, I suppose you can't _look_... it's a figure of speech," Azula purrs, her tone far too _calm_. And Toph is clueless as to if she is lying or not.

That aspect of Azula has fascinated her since she used it. Toph always could pick out a lie from the crowd, but Azula renders that power completely useless. But she knows she still has the advantage over the princess, and Toph refuses to give it up.

Azula carefully examines Toph, as Toph is focusing on her feet to examine Azula. It is incredibly strange how the ragamuffin little girl who overthrew the Fire Nation has grown to be very beautiful. Slender, but built solely of muscle. Tight metal armor against her skin, which, surprisingly accents many... contours. Her eyes are still light, very light, but Azula notices hints of mint green when she looks closely. It is a shame that she will never be able to see herself, because if she were not Azula's enemy, she would fuck her in an instant.

"You've really grown into yourself," Azula remarks and Toph clenches her fist. "I mean it. I wouldn't have imagined such an unappealing teenager could grow into such an intoxicating adult woman."

"You're into that?" Toph asks and Azula thinks she hear curiosity and not mockery in her voice.

"Very," Azula replies, a smirk spreading on her face that no one will ever see. "I assume you are. I mean, the moment I saw you, I was dead certain you preferred the company of women."

"I prefer the company of no one who will get in the way of my work or my freedom," Toph says coldly and Azula revels in how easily she pricked a nerve. "And I'm not in the mood for a cute chat about _romance_. I'm in the mood to find out about your Agni Kai Triad."

Azula taps her fingers on the table and Toph at first thinks it to be dripping water or shattering ice. But she quickly analyzes it to be sharp, well-groomed nails against the metal interrogation desk.

"I propose a quid pro quo," Azula says sweetly and Toph grits her teeth.

"You're in no position to negotiate," Toph says forcefully and Azula makes a hmming sound.

"I think you underestimate my negotiation skills."

"I think you underestimate my complete willingness to lock you in a, inescapable metal box and ship you to the Fire Nation if you refuse to cooperate," Toph growls and Azula laughs. The sound of her laughter is oddly pleasing, despite the way it angers Toph. She... Toph has to admit that there are four things that are appealing to her: a seductive voice, a good laugh, plenty of cruel, witty quips... and Azula is quite easy on the ears.

"Hear me out," Azula says smoothly and Toph swallows.

She supposes it may be worth it. After all, she is more than happy to decline Azula if she dislikes the offer.

"I cooperate, and be an informant for as long as you need, but you don't reveal to anyone, particularly _my brother _that I'm alive," Azula says and Toph furrows her brow in thought.

"I'm not setting you free," Toph says quickly and Azula just shrugs.

"If so, then I refuse to cooperate," Azula says. Toph likes the spunk, but doesn't appreciate being the one to deal with it. "I bet you'd really like a perspective from the _founder _of the Agni Kai Triad..."

Toph licks her lips. "You're going to lie about everything. I'm not stupid. You worked too hard to make them to break them for a bribe."

"I think you underestimate how much I don't want to be found. I would rather die than go back to the Fire Nation and live in a cage or go back to an asylum for the remainder of my life. I would rather sell out the people who are loyal to me," Azula breathes and Toph would give _anything _for her power to detect lies.

Toph picks at her lips. It is a pleasant touch, a pleasant surge of mild pain. As she thinks about touch, she thinks about how she has never touched Princess Azula before, at least not that she can immediately remember.

"I'll think about it," Toph says and Azula glares after her for a moment. She is turning to leave and Azula is certain she is about to send word to Zuko, to anyone.

"You're at least going to unshackle me, aren't you?" Azula whispers and Toph bites her lip. She supposes it would be inhumane to leave Azula like this, even if it is _Azula_.

The earthbender turns around, carefully trying to predict if Azula is going to strike or not. She removes the handcuffs from the table, but tightens them around Azula's wrists with her metalbending for safety.

"We have so much in common, you and I," Azula breathes as she watches the metal morph beneath the slender, beautiful woman's fingertips.

Azula expects Toph to protest like the good little hero she is. But she scoffs.

"You _wish_. Just because you're some kind of bending prodigy and can be snarky doesn't make you anywhere near my level of excellence," Toph says and Azula just blinks.

"Do you prefer the company of women, Chief Beifong?" Azula breathes, studying her.

"Maybe," is Toph's response as she takes Azula to the most closely guarded cells. They are the ones that are blocked off by bent metal, and therefore, are impenetrable. "I don't see why it matters to you, unless you want to fuck me for some reason."

"You know, it's funny," Azula says softly and Toph finds certain arousal in the sound of her voice now. Her grip on Azula's arms as she guides her is suddenly much more sensitive, "I would do anything for power and control... but in _private_... I'm much more interested in being powerless."

Toph does not respond, because _of course_ Azula is playing her. Of course she is toying with her captor and trying to get her to break or give slack that Azula can run with.

"How about we switch up our quid pro quo?" Azula continues and Toph braces herself for yet another futile attempt to get into her head. "You fuck me against that wall and we, hm, figure it out from there? Or am I not attractive?"

Toph steps inside and realizes that they are alone. Utterly alone. She smells like mint, or something similar. She is... attractive, in her scent, in her soft skin beneath Toph's fingers for that brief moment, in the sound of her voice.

Taste, is really the only thing Toph hasn't tried out.

"I think that's something I have to find out a little more personally," Toph replies and Azula smirks wickedly. She is not quite sure where Azula's lips are, although she can tell a good deal about her body from how she walks. But in the darkness, among the false sight, she easily, easily finds the wall she presumes Azula was talking about.

And her neck is perfectly placed for the touch of Toph's lips. Azula allows herself to be pressed against the wall, pinned there, briefly. The handcuffs do not leave much room to maneuver, but she is much more excited by how this experience may go.

No one has ever really fulfilled that deep desire for _being _dominated. She has had a few partners in the past. Ty Lee was flexible, passionate, her first, and you never forget your first infatuation. But she was the epitome of submissive lesbian, and Azula could not rid herself of her reputation. There have been many, many girls since she made her way out of the Fire Nation, after she escaped and didn't turn back. But at the time, she did not feel powerful, and therefore, was happy to dominate. As the founder of the Agni Kai Triad, she has a reputation to uphold, and most of her sexual partners seem somewhat scared.

But this? This is an ideal and irresistible scenario, in which Azula is going to do her best to pretend that she is just trying to exploit her captor.

Toph's lips find Azula's cheek, and Azula's lips find her mouth. Toph is slightly taller than Azula at this point, which Azula thinks makes it much easier for both of them. And she does not let up on the pressure that has Azula pressed against a metal wall.

As Toph starts to reach her hand up Azula's shirt, she suddenly stops. Azula's lips part in mild surprise and disappointment as they stand there.

"This is definitely abuse of power," Toph comments as she feels the form of the prisoner in front of her, and then can feel the armor on her body and the keys pressed to her hip.

"Oh, but abuse of power is what power is for, Chief Beifong," Azula breathes in a voice that has never failed to get her what she wants. And she _wants this_.

Toph does not hesitate after that confirmation. It is not as if she will have to see consequences of this, because she still considers Azula an enemy and always will. This is a onetime thing, a onetime thing brought on by Toph pushing sexual desire to the back of her mind as she forces herself into her work.

It was bound to burst at some point, even if, unfortunately, it is with Azula.

She does smell perfect, like mint leaves, campfires and latent desire. And as Toph's fingers explore what is beneath her shirt, she finds that it sends shivers of pleasure through her at a caliber she has never experienced. Azula moans at the pressure on her breast, and it brings on a surge of lust for both of them.

Azula moves her hands to remove the armor, but it is quite different from her own, retired pieces. Toph quickly senses that, just from the gentle brush of her nails, and she steps back, removing it with relative ease, and on her way, sealing the door.

She can feel the gentle thudding of footsteps that end when Azula sits expectantly on the poor excuse for a bed. Toph tries to rethink this mistake one more time, and then decides she can act as she pleases. She did not grow up to impose _rules _on herself, if they did not work in her favor.

Toph is there and Azula catches only glimpses of her body as they are pressed together in the cell.

"Move the handcuffs," Azula murmurs as they wind up tangled in a difficult position. Toph pauses and thinks that this might be an elaborate trap... but, hesitantly, one hand on guard to strike back if Azula fights her, she shifts them upwards, and hooks them quite easily to the poles keeping the bed hooked to the wall.

The former princess stretches along the metal bunk, realizing she is probably going to wind up with some interesting bruises on her back. She realizes that the arching of her back is certainly going to have less of an effect than usual, seeing as there isn't much room for visual stimulation.

And so she decides upon her legs as the young woman on top of her sinks in, lower, pressed against Azula's body. Azula wraps her legs around her, pulling her nearer and then closing her eyes as earth, for most likely the first time, conquers fire, her coarse hands, strengthened from constant use of metal whips and breaking rocks, running along Azula's skin.

Toph's lips are then next, once she has figured Azula out, and realized that it left her dripping wet. She leaves invisible scars of a thousand burning kisses on Azula, drinking in her moans and forgetting all regrets and inhibitions about fucking her prisoner, screwing her enemy. When her lips brush against Azula's hard nipple, it seals fortune.

Azula enjoys, somehow, having her clothes removed by bending. She is so used to the gentle tongue of cerulean flame removing clothes with precision of her partner, who would then let her straddle them and take them. Now she is being taken and it is sickly blissful. Now it is a dagger made from chunks of _wall_.

It's almost a metaphor, Toph breaking the walls of a cell as she is breaking her body out of its self-inflicted prison.

The freedom is intoxicating.

It is not over for a long while, much longer than Toph has ever been with someone. And as Azula lies there, her eyes slightly dazed, her ivory skin glowing, Toph sits and rubs her thumb around Azula's wrist, pretending to be tenderly caressing her, but actually trying to feel her pulse. Trying to see her.

"So," Azula says and Toph jumps slightly at her sudden speech, "how was sheer abuse of power for you?"

Toph says nothing at first, knowing that this must be the only and last time she caves in to base desire with a Triad. Or in this case, a war criminal who has tried to _kill _her before.

(Then again, to sexually dominate someone who has tried to kill you is an entirely new level of pleasure.)

"Good," Toph says hesitantly and Azula laughs slightly.

"I think," Azula declares as she slowly sits up, positioning her body around the cuffs, feeling how raw her skin is. Usually, it would remind her of that night chained to a grate in the cold. Handcuffs give her panic attacks, but she thinks she may have started to associate them with something more pleasurable.

"You think?" Toph replies and Azula swallows.

"I think that this could be the beginning of a very unusual partnership," Azula whispers into Toph's ear.

Maybe.

[X]

Three months later, Azula has her head resting on Toph's lap, the earthbender's fingers toying with Azula's hair. Perhaps that is the most appealing part of Azula to touch, Toph wonders, but every time she thinks about their sex, she remembers that striking up a sexual relationship with your enemy, with a founder of a _Triad_ is very poor decision making.

At this point, Toph knows every single inch of her body, and there is something intriguing about that. The intimate knowledge is something Toph never imagined she would have in her life, breezing through men and women casually.

The sex is simply inspired and... while Toph does not think Azula has a heart, and Toph's is certainly made exclusively of stone, the relationship is usually pleasant. They fight, fight viciously and constantly clash, but in the end, it is mutually beneficial.

Hatred. Words of hatred will devolve into fucking, and that's no way to maintain a healthy relationship, but it makes them both happy.

"I got a call that I have to do security for Zuko visiting Republic City," Toph says and Azula leaves her lap, leaves her immediate, pleasurable sense of touch.

"That is completely inappropriate. I ─ you should've forewarned me!" Azula snaps, her eyes flashing with the raw heat of anger.

Toph just sighs and Azula grits her teeth. She misses having girlfriends who were _afraid _of her and would immediately recoil and apologize at her rage. But Toph tends to find it _funny_.

"Relax," Toph replies calmly. "I'm pretty sure my neck is on the line as much as yours if we get caught doing this."

Azula clenches her jaw and lies down on the sofa, now not in any contact with her infatuation, her affair, _not her girlfriend_.

"Caught... do we do this because of the danger or because we actually enjoy it? It isn't as if you're pleasant company."

Toph scoffs. "You're one to talk. It's amazing that people even manage to bear you for more than a minute at a time without wanting to stab out their eardrums."

"No respect for me," Azula says coldly, in a regal voice that Toph finds equal parts infuriating and sexy. (Which, in fact, describes most of Azula in her mind.)

"Completely wrong. I respect you just fine, and I show it by actually being honest about the fact that you're a cruel, narcissistic and criminally insane bitch. I call things out when I see them, and I thought you were tired of weak, scared girls clinging onto you and calling you _gooey _little names," Toph says smugly, not at all offended by Azula's quick temper.

"You are lucky to have me for even a few seconds," Azula replies coldly and Toph smirks. "I am most certainly the best thing that has ever happened in your lonely and miserable existence."

"Proving me right. Constantly proving me right..."

Azula is selfish and unkind. Toph is too, but in an entirely different way.

"So, danger or actual desire?" Azula inquires, changing the subject before they break out into a fight.

"I like to think a little of both," Toph says, with a satisfied smile. "I like to walk on the wild side. Doing dangerous, insane things. I mean; why live life if you're not going to go dangerous places, do dangerous things and have sex with dangerous people."

"You think I'm _dangerous_?" Azula coos mockingly and Toph realizes how dumb she sounded revealing her high opinion of her former enemy. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. You better be careful before you start calling me sweetums and buying me flowers."

Toph just sighs.


End file.
